1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flexible display apparatus, which maintains a relatively stable display performance even though it may be bent or flexed like paper, has been actively researched and developed using a flexible material, such as plastic. The flexible display apparatus has been in the spotlight as a next generation display apparatus to replace a mobile computer, an electronic newspaper, a smart card, and printed media, such as books, newspapers, and magazines.
The flexible display apparatus includes a flexible display panel. The flexible display panel includes a display area for displaying an image and may include a non-display area surrounding the display area. The non-display area may include various circuit and line parts to apply an image signal to the display area and these components may be located on the same plane surface as the display area.
When the flexible display panel is bent to an opposite direction to a direction in which the image is displayed in the non-display area or the display area, the area of the non-display area may be reduced. When the flexible display panel is bent, a crack may occur in the line part.